


why yes, i am very responsible

by imsocreative



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Books, Crack, Library, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Nico is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Chapters to be added, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Percy is a Dork, Shenanigans, This Is STUPID, a sprinkling of memes, kind of, nico does a melty shadow thing, percy is An Idiot™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsocreative/pseuds/imsocreative
Summary: Teenagers with special abilities that they can use whenever they want. Seriously, what do you think is gonna happen?If you think they'll be responsible and not play pranks on each other, you are incredibly, irrevocably wrong.oneshots
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. books, snow and marshmallows

Books! Books are good. They are brilliant. If you asked Annabeth, she would say something like, “Books are amazing! They teach, they entertain, they make excellent projectiles as a last resort, and they are _brilliant._ I love books. Fictional books can build whole worlds, create whole characters, transport you to another dimension! Non-fiction books can teach you about history, about medicine, about cars, trees, flowers… books are absolutely fantastic and-”

Of course, if left to it, she could possibly ramble on for an hour whenever you ask. Unless she’s reading. If you value your continued existence, do not, under _any_ circumstances, _ever_ interrupt Annabeth when she’s reading. _Do not_. Everyone knows this.

So when someone knocks on the window of the library exactly where she’s sitting, reading another book, she knows it can be one of two things. 

1\. a bird tapping on the window, but considering the snow? probably not.

or

2\. the one person bold enough to disturb her reading. Also known as Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy Jackson, also known as Dead In Two Seconds If He Doesn’t Run _Right Now._

  
  


She prays to the gods that it isn’t option two and lifts her head from her book…

...and there he is. Mr Dead In Two Seconds If He Doesn’t Run _Right Now_ watching her with a stupid smirk and stupid laughter in his stupid sea-green eyes with a stupid beanie covering his stupid hair. She glares at him. His smile widens.

“Surprise!” he mouths through the window (probably).

“I’m gonna _kill you._ ” If she wasn’t in a library, she would have done it already.

“What?” 

“Why are you here??”

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Wise Girl?” There’s no sound, but she can hear in her head the exact way he would have said it if there wasn’t a pane of glass between them.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just saying hi.” 

With that, he grins and walks away.

Sighing, Annabeth closes her book to meet him outside. She slides her books into her bag, stands up, tucks her chair back under the table and turns to walk out of the library when she stops, turns back around and stares out the window. There are tree branches and the apartment windows from across the road.

She’s on the third floor of the building.

_how the fu-_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“-and then I go outside, walk around to the wall where I was sitting and there’s this _smug little idiot_ leaning against a- a staircase. A staircase made of _snow._ ”

Piper cackles. “Ha!”

“I don’t know how he managed without getting forcibly removed,”

“I _managed_ ,” announces Percy, leaning on the doorframe of her room, “because of _skills._ ”

“Yeah, I managed because of skills,” she mocks, then says normally, “as if you have any skills.”

“I have plenty of skills!” Percy says, hand over his heart as if he was massively offended. 

“Such as eating forty-eight blue cookies consecutively while they’re still hot.”

“Pipes, you really don’t have to expose me like this.”

“Yes, Mr I-Can-Eat-Exactly-Forty-Two-Marshmallows-Before-Throwing-Up-And-I-Know-This-Because-I-Tested-It, I do have to expose you like this,” declares Piper with a fantastic grin. “Also, you better start running because it’s gonna hit her very… very… soon……”

Percy frowns. “What? …oh.” and he _bolts._

  
“Did you- you _what?!?_ You did _not eat forTY-TWO MARSHMALLOWS JUST TO SEE HOW MANY YOU COULD EAT BEFORE THROWING UP WHAT-”_


	2. there's a GHOST!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there isn't a ghost.

“There’s a _ghost!_ ” whispers Percy, waving his arms frantically.

“No, there isn’t,” says Annabeth. She doesn’t even look up from the architectural sketch she’s drawing.

“Yes, there _is_ and it looks like… like…. It looks like _Nico_.” He gasps. ”You don’t think Nico’s died, do you?? And now he’s back to haunt me…”

Annabeth sighs. “Behold! The great demigod of the prophecy, twice. Scared of a not-ghost who looks like his friend, the son of Hades, who can probably make himself look like a ghost if he wants anyway.”

“No but he didn’t _look_ like a ghost!” Percy insists. “I mean, he did, but that’s because he looked like Nico. I was just walking past and I actually walked _through him._ Like through. Through through. As in I-”

“Okay, I get it!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Percy seems to think that you’re a ghost,” announces Annabeth, sitting next to Nico.

“Oh. Uh. About that.”

She glares at him. “You better not be telling me that you’re actually dead now.”

“No! I am alive.” He turns to Will, sitting next to him. “I’m alive, right?”

“I mean, I’d hope so,” he says. 

“Yeah, I’m alive. Sorry, I’ve been doing this thing,” Nico says quietly, glancing at Will, “that he says I shouldn’t.”

“And you did anyway,” finishes Annabeth, nodding. “I see. Uh, what the thing you shouldn’t be doing?”

“I’ve been trying to be less… substantial. In shadows. So if someone creeps up on me they can’t hit me.”

“What? No! I said you shouldn’t do that!” 

Predictably, Will is ignored. “Oh. And you were in a shadow and Percy walked through and now he thinks you’re a ghost.”

“Yup.”

(They hear “I tell you these things so you don’t go committing liven’t! Does no one listen to me?” from their Resident Medical Professional **™** , but pay no heed.)

A grin forms on her face. “Wanna mess with him?”

Nico points at Will. “With my boyfriend or yours?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy sighs with relief when he sees Nico talking to Annabeth as they walk down to the dining pavilion. “Hey. So, Nico’s not dead, right?” he says, waving an arm at Nico.

She sighs. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s not dead. And not a ghost. You could probably just ask him next you see him, you know?”

“Uh. Okay.” He looks at Nico. “You’re alive, right?”

Annabeth frowns. “Uh, yeah? I’m pretty sure I haven’t died within the… three hours you saw me last.”

“No, not you,” says Percy, tilting his head at her. He gestures towards Nico. “I was talking to Nico?”

“Hey, who’s to say I didn’t die in my sleep last night?” shrugs Nico, while Annabeth says over him, “Nico’s not here, Seaweed Brain.”

“What… do you mean? He’s- he’s right there. Nico is right there. Nico. Hello. Wave at Annabeth.”

Nico waves at Annabeth.

“Look, he’s standing _right next to you_ how do you not…?” Percy moves to push Nico in front of Annabeth. “See, he’s right…” 

His hands pass straight through the figure known as Nico Di Angelo. Frowning, he tries again. And again. And again. 

Annabeth has a very amused smile on her face, as if thinking, ‘haha, look at this idiot with exactly one (1) brain cell’, but what she says is “What are you waving your arms around like that for?” and Percy stops and stares at her with fear in his eyes. 

“Oh my gods Nico is a ghost.”

Will appears as if out of nowhere. “Oh, I miss my boyfriend! He died… uh, falling from… he died, tripping over a stick!”

Nico glares at him. “How dare you.”

Will theatrically sobs into his arm. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice.”

Percy watches on in horror. “Oh my gods Nico is a _ghost._ ” 

Annabeth loses it and starts laughing. Percy stares at her, Very Confused. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re an idiot. You are An Idiot™, with capitals and a trademark. Is your brain actually made of seaweed? Of _course_ he’s not dead! Look at him,” she giggles. "He was doing his melty shadow thing, Seaweed Brain."

“You mean- you mean you just _let me believe Nico died??_ ”

“Yes. Hey, it’s not my fault you actually believed it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i was on a very short roll of two five hundred word fics during this quarantine if you have more ideas please tell me and i will attempt to write them

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> if you have ideas for me to write, please tell me!


End file.
